(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to urine collection bags and more particularly to a reflux indicator arranged onto the inlet part of a urine collection bag.
(2) Prior Art
Urine collection from a patient usually involves catheterization wherein a catheter is placed in the patient such that it communicates with the patient's bladder, and during catheterization urine drains from the bladder through the catheter and a drainage tube to the collection bag for retention therein. Such systems should be closed to the atmosphere to minimize the possibility of contamination. Nonetheless, a persistent problem remains, in that the collected urine in the bag may become contaminated, which could result in undesirable retrograde bacteria movement through the system to the bladder of the patient.
Urine bags for this reason, should always be kept below the patient's bladder. Some collection bags have anti-reflux valves in their flowpaths to prevent or minimize the likelihood of reflux of urine from the bag to the bladder if the bag is tipped or if the bag is inadvertently placed above the bladder.
An anti-reflux valve of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,144 to Steigerwald, wherein a disc member is movably closable against an aperture, when its containment bag is improperly moved.
It is desirable however, to have a collection bag which will indicate if it actually has been improperly tipped, any anti-reflux system notwithstanding.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reflux indicator in the fill system, to provide a signal to appropriate medical personnel that the bag has been tipped, and that appropriate action may have to be undertaken. The reflux indicator also tends to discourage mishandling of the collection bag by medical personnel who might otherwise tend to rely on an anti-reflux valve.